legendary_swords_rpg_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Minmaxing
Min-maxing is the character-building strategy of maximizing a specific desirable ability, skill, or other power of a character and minimizing everything else, seen as undesirable. The fastest leveling route will have minimal travel time and mobs that you can 1 shot. You'll also need an autoclicker. The multiplied experience passes are by far the most useful. They will always be relevant. The dual wielding pass is on par with them, but will eventually become obsolete with enough damage. I do recommend buying those 3 passes if you have the robux. If you feel like burning hundreds, go ahead and buy all of the gamepasses. They're all useful, just not as useful as the afformentioned passes. # Buy a Thorned Axe. If you're on your first life and don't have the skyshards, I highly recommend you buy 500 for 99 robux. If you don't want to spend any money on the game, that's fine, it's really only for the first life. # Leave the game. This is the only reliable way to save your progress, at least to my knowledge. # Rejoin and go into the Abandoned Mines. Go to the area surrounding the last boss. The boss itself is not worth killing because you will be saving your points for health and he provides less xp per swing than the Transporters and Retired Miners. # The 2 Transporters at the end of the bridge, guarding the ramp up to the final boss give the most xp per swing until you hit level 130. Kill the 2 Transporters, go up to the left and kill the 3 Retired Miners. Once you've killed them, the Transporters should have respawned. Cycle between these 5 mobs until you hit level 130. If you wanna be lazy, just stand behind of the Transporters and autoclick until you're level 130. # Damage per upgrade point increases exponentially, relative to level, so you want to wait as long as possible to upgrade your damage. While leveling to 130, upgrade your health until you have 3000, 5000 if you're like rebirth level 10 or higher. # Upon reaching level 130, go back to the main map and go to the Forbidden Temple. The Mountain wayshrine is the closest teleport. If you don't have it yet, reset and go directly backwards from spawn. You will see a gold and stone temple carved into the mountain. # Once in the Forbidden Temple, go to the entrance to the final room. There are 2 torches below a platform leading to the 2nd floor of the final room. Use those to jump onto said platform. Be careful not to fall, it's really annoying. There # Put all your points into damage. In your earlier lives, you won't be able to 1 shot either of the final bosses, so stick with Temple Overlord. Because the damage per upgrade point increases exponentially, you want to wait as long as you can to upgrade your damage. If a boss has 100k health and you do 20k per hit, there's no use in upgrading your damage to anything less than 25k, 33k, 50k, 100k. Once your life is high enough, this won't matter very much because you will be able to 1 shot the bosses from level 130. # This is where you get to take a break. Stand behind the boss and turn on your autoclicker and do whatever until you're the necessary level for rebirthing.